Banister Dancing
by The Lantern
Summary: In which Krad teaches his pesky spilt-personality how to dance, and his reckless tamer throws himself off the banister. Warning contains OCs. Not as lovers though...


**Mini-original(kinda)-fanfic. Starring Val, Kard, and Krad. Disclaimer: I don't own Krad.**

* * *

"Alright, so one step back, two steps forward, and spin-" Bright yellow depths narrowed in concentration as his mentor instructed. With a cat-like poise his partner slid back into his arms to resume the dance.

Ball-room music sounded in the background as the curse and his ghost-like other intertwined. Golden lock merged with platinum as the older angel was dipped back, smooth marble fingers clasped at the base of Kard's neck.

"Faster." Krad ordered, drawing back up to begin anew. The wraith of a man did as he was told, spinning the blond closer and flinging him loose in one movement. The banister creaked under their feet as they trained.

"I don't see why I have to learn this, it's not like anyone else ever sees me." Kard pointed out with a fanged grin. The angel responded with an incredulous stare. "Do really believe I'd let one of my own go without at least learning proper dance? Never, we are no savages."

"Sure, tell that to Mousy why don't you." Kard retorted sarcastically, icy breath grazing the shell of a perfect ear. Amber eyes rolled in their sockets as Krad scowled. "Like he'd ever listen, his head is to far up his own a-"

"KKYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!" A blonde blur came flying down the hall, slamming into and over the banister, before landing in a heap on the couch below.

Both Kard and Krad shared a glance and slowly loosened their grip. Krad resettled from his defensive posture and peered down at the unmoving lump of flesh that was his current tamer.

"Valentine-sama?" He breathed, lips twitching upwards as the pile moved, emitting smoothed gibberish.

"Oi Val! You aren't dead are you?" His bolder self sneered, elegantly dropping onto the floor below.

"Mhdsdfsdfsf" The cushion muffled the frail human's response. This invoked a stifled snort from the angel who had slid down the banister to stand beside them.

"Speak up." Krad prodded, cautiously taking a seat beside his master.

"I said, let's do it again! " The disheveled blond cried as he sat up, flinging small arms about his angel's waist.

"Let me get this straight, you want to throw yourself off the banister, risking your life and limbs, again?" Kard repeated in a half-amused half-disbelieving way. Bright blue eyes darkened with thought before the young human replied.

"Yup, that's about right." Krad covered his mouth quickly as he momentarily lost his composure. Kard stared.

"What? It was fun." Val whined, crossing his arms childishly at the look he was receiving.

"You're idea of fun is risking your life? Why couldn't you choose something more productive? Like Krad killing the Niwa before they multiply again?" The shorter blonde rolled blue eyes mockingly at Krad who smirked in reply as the lecture went on.

"Like you're one to talk! You're constantly hitting on Krad-chan, he could kill you ya know." Kard flushed guiltily at the accusation.

"That's different! There's no way to resist that!" Krad glared as his other gestured wildly at him. "I mean come on! Look at him!" Kard pouted, pointing at the fuming angel pointedly.

"Point taken." Val conceded as his curse scowled and turned his back on them.

"Val! Dinner time!" All three blondes jumped as the cook's daughter called out. Her long brown curls bounced as she flounced in. "Really dear, you've got to stop talking to yourself! It's disgraceful for a man of your status to still speak to self-imagined delusions." Her scolding chesnut orbs swept over the sheepish boy.

"Yes M'am." Val flushed murmuring a quick goodbye to his curse and his curse's other.

The two beings watched in silence as the boy was dragged away.

"So…dance with me?" Kard smiled charmingly at his twin image.

Krad gave him a glance before allowing a reluctant nod. "It would be my pleasure."

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Yeah, I know, a lot of OCs. For those who don't know of Kard, well, I'll explain. At one point in time my alternate Krad's mind shattered, and a piece of that conscience formed it's own body (Though only visible to Krad and his tamer). He is the equivilent to Krad's bogeyman (though toned down a bit in this drabble). Val is the tamer for this setting. Don't kill me for the OCs? Please?_


End file.
